battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Introduction : Say hello to your Imperial Army regiment, and get used to never having quite enough of what you need to get the task done. The troops and vehicles in your army are necessary in order for you to do any kind of fighting at all; while your level builds by making use of buildings to produce goods (or by completing quests ), the army is there to help you protect your Outpost from the Raiders and wildlife. : There is no apparent maximum limit to the number of units you can own, but each one has its own requirements before you can build it and an associated cost in resources. When wounded in battle, a unit will not be outright destroyed but must be patched up at the Hospital for a fee. This means having a diverse and large force can be very important to the defense of your Outpost. Damage Types :Unit weapons and attacks have a damage type associated with them. Prior to 1.3 Patch, there was a table where certain damage types were more effective against certain unit types, as seen here: Pre-1.3 Notes. :Now the damage type is used to determine damage bonuses and penalties, normally listed with each unit's profile. Detailed explanation of damage types can be found under Damage Types. Unit Types :Units consist of one or multiple classifications. As of this writing, it is not known if these play into the battle mechanics other than determining which weapons can attack which types. For example, some weapons can only affect Vehicles and Tanks. :'Types/Classifications: ' :*Soldier :*Vehicle :*Tank :*Fast :*Metal :*Critter :*Security :*Sniper :*Artillery :There are icons associated with the unit profiles, seen in the upper-left of their respective build menus. These are carried over from prior to the 1.3 Patch, and it is not known if they have any meaning to their types now. :'Unit Type Icons: ' : Critter (animal) : Light Infantry : Heavy Infantry : Artillery : Vehicle (any vehicle that doesn't have the tank sign) : Tank : Emplacement : Fortress Promotions :See also: Promotion : Units that participate in battle will become experienced and grow stronger. This is represented through ranks and promotion. Each rank will make each unit of that type stronger, for a price. And furthermore, additional weaponry might become available to research, in exchange for a nominal fee of Nanopods. The maximum rank is currently 5. : In order to promote a unit, you need to earn Skill Points (abbreviated as SP and denoted by the icon, ). SP is accrued after each battle in which the unit participates, the amount determined by the quality of the enemies defeated. They may either not act at all, or even be killed, but they'll still receive some Skill Points for the effort (usually half of what they normally would receive as a share). : Once that unit has earned a copious amount of Skill Points, you will then be allowed to promote that unit one rank, which costs a lot of resources and time (upwards of 2 days!) Please note you can only promote one unit type at a time; if you try to promote another unit, you will be prompted to hurry the existing promotion (with Nanopods). A unit in the process of being promoted, or already at the maximum level will not receive additional Skill Points after the combat, but they will still count against the shares for other units to earn. Post-Battle SP Allotment : The total number of SP earned is equal to the SP rewards from the opposing army. Whenever you defeat an enemy unit, you will see the SP and gold rewards float above the destroyed unit's head. You collect these rewards ONLY if you win the battle. Losing or retreating yields no rewards, not even for the units you did manage to destroy. : The total SP is then divided amongst the different types of units that participated in the battle, NOT each individual unit (like Trooper or Gunner, not to be confused with unit types/classifications from above). The SP rewards are based on distributed as follows: :* Units types that attacked (even if they miss or are ineffective) get their full allotment of SP (rounded up). :* Units types that get attacked, even if they dodge, but do not attack will only get half the SP of those that did attack (rounded up). :* Unit types that are completely destroyed, or did not act nor get attacked, will only get a quarter of what attacking units get (rounded up). :* Units types that are not attacked and do not attack recieve a third of what the attacking units get (rounded up) Weapon Research : In addition to improved stats, reaching certain ranks will unlock new weapon attack options for certain units. Researching these will cost resources and time. Like Unit Promotion, you can only undertake one weapons research project at a time. : These weapon upgrades must be assigned to a unit's ability slot. In some cases, the unit will only have one ability slot, and you must replace the existing attack with the newly researched one. You can freely swap these weapons anytime outside of combat when viewing the unit profile. Be very careful about which weapon you research and use, because some will change the unit's attack entirely! The Dragoon's weapon research comes to mind since it turns into a vehicle-only attack! Barracks The Barracks trains Soldiers and Snipers. The Riot Trooper is the only one whose type differs, being a Soldier-Metal. Animal Trainer : The Animal Trainer building will allow players to train 3 of the 4 available critters for their army. The other critter, the Allied Mammoth Rider requires a Prestigious Academy and stars to train unlike the other critters which require Teeth to train and heal. Raider Training Camp : The Raider Training Camp will allow you to train Raider units to use in your army. These are much more powerful than those you encounter during quests or when repelling invading forces in your Outpost. The Allied Warrior alone is comparable in power to a Commando (although it is mildly inferior in statistics). : You will need Skulls to train and heal allied Allied Raiders. : The Allied Mammoth Rider requires a Prestigious Academy. Vehicle Factory : The Vehicle Factory is the production facility for vehicles, artillery and tanks. By the time it is available, your infantry will surely be starting to be challenged by enemy units. The vehicles available to train early on lack armor, so are more prone to dying and costly repairs. Artillery have the safety of being far from the front lines. Later on you'll find vehicles and Tank types which have armor, which tend to reduce damage from all sources, except Explosive. Armor's bane would be Armor Piercing attacks, but you won't find that from the normal critter or raider invaders. : Be sure you keep Iron, Steel, and Oil on hand for repairs, in good quantities. Prestigious Academy : The Prestigious Academy is the production facility for prestigious units. Spend Stars to train troops that you can't get anywhere else. These units are a cut above all the others, delivering more powerful attacks. Since these units require Stars, they are only available to players who have reached and exceeded maximum level! That is every 30,000 XP past maximum level for 5 stars, not counting the 96,000 XP after maximum level 35 for the first 5 stars (as of 1.4 Patch). See also : Infantry/Vehicle Tips and Tricks : Older Unit Information, pre-1.3 Patch Category:Battle Information